digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Angel Digi-Destined
The story is an introduction of 3 boys who meet their Mega-leveled Digimon........This is how it all starts Jaime and his brothers have just recieved new cellphones. "Finally!" Jaime, the middle child, yells. "Chill out," retaliates Patrick, the eldest brother. "Yay!" screams Daniel, the youngest. The whole phone concept was just excilerating and new. Anyways, as the three step out the door for a smell of fresh air~''BOOM!'' "What was that?" asks Jaime. "There!" points Patrick. A huge Dinosaur-like creature emerged from the sky out of nowhere! Amazing, yet terrifying. Then a group of more monsters attacked them and everyone else. "GHOSTS!"screamed Daniel. The three ran into the house to warn the parents. "What's wrong, dears?" asked their mom. Then 3 ghosts rushed inside and attacked. Patrick swung his fist at one, while Jaime kicked one in its face. One of the ghost tried to attack the parents, but then Daniel came crashing in with a chair he picked up from the dining room. Amazing! Not only were the "ghosts" touchable, but immensely WEAK. The family ran, hearts pouncing filled with excitement. The father punched a path through the ghosts, while the mother swung her broomstick. All seemed well for the family, until a new figure showed up. "What is that thing?!" screamed Daniel. It looked to be a min grim reaper. That mini grim reaper slashed its scythe like mad. As soon as you know it, the brothers were seperated from their parents. The boys, tired of exhaustion, stood as the reaper thing approached them. They prayed. They prayed for help, forgiveness, anything possible for a miracle. The phones. They began to glow a bright light. It was bright enought to blind the monsters. Then three other monsters appeared right infront of their eys, except more Angelic. They were on their side, protecters, rescuers...Angels. The phones. The began to vibrate. They changed in form. From phones they became a kind of device. "Oh my go-," said the three but then were interuppted by the Angels. Jaime grabbed his phone and it said, "Mega-leveled: ClavisAngemon." Daniel's said, "Mega-leveled: GuardiAngemon." Patrick's was more interesting. It seemed to be a bird in metal armor. Then the amazing happened, as said on his device...DIGIVOLUTION. A metallic bird into a brid with a Holy Mode Angel....."WOW!" said the three in awe. ClavisAngemon held his key and restricted a lot of the ghosts. GuardiAngemon slashed his way through, while the Holy Bird enlightened the whole field blinding many of the enemies. After awhile, their parents were in sight. A deep relief filled the three. ClavisAngemon approched Jaime and said, "I am ClavisAngemon, your Digimon, the Angel of Virtue, the Key Angel Digimon. How may I serve you?" Jaime was speechless, yet he thanked him and hugged him as a sign of acceptance. GuardiAngemon said to Daniel, "I, GuardiAngemon, aka SlashAngemon, the Angel of Power, the Slashing Angel, am your Digimon." Daniel was happy and hugged his new digimon, too. Patrick's digimon seemed to become smaller. "Hello, Patrick," he said, "I am Hyokomon, and I am your Digimon. Unlike those guys, I can digivolve and degenerate. Happy to serve you, oh great one." Patrick, too, hugged the little samurai bird. The family walked into a building meeting everyone there. The digimon were in their Digivices, as called from one of the Digimon. They watched amazed as 8 other children, with their own Digimon, took down evil and saved the world....for now.